sono_kaizoku_boken_no_viren_farukonfandomcom-20200215-history
Viren Farukon
Gender Weapons Viren Farukon (ヴィレンファルコン; Vu~iren Farukon) whose real name is Taine Lamarzen, is the main protagonist of Sono Kaizoku no Boken Vu-iren Farukon. He is a Calberdren pirate who looks to reclaim his rightful throne of Tonosamar from an evil corrupt count Aldrad Braxton, the head of the Sanjon Trade Union, and avenge the deaths of his family. Appearance and Clothing Like others of his species, Viren has a set of square jaws, blue-gray eyes; his skin color is dark red, the skin on his muzzle is vivid burgundy, sienna tinted brown hair straight cut with a short ponytail, tattoo. Chocolate tricorn hat is one of his prized personal effects, and he is not seen without it, wears a red-violet enigo frock coat, a vest, a pair of dark blue pirate captain's pants, and a white Bastian shirt typically. Before he left for Tonosamar, he received from as a gift from Zabal, which he wrapped around his dark brown baldric, belt, stylish captain boots. Button-up Pirate Shirt, regal pirate jacket. Sanjana Arc: Cult of Condar Arc: blue turban, Bio Click here for Viren Personality protective of those he cares about, intelligent at all to even in merciful, responsible, brave in dangerous situations, devious, romantic(towards Keitara), proves to be very honorable. Loyal to his men, resourceful, a master tactician, When he is in the heat of battle, he can be ruthless when fighting his bitterest of enemies but can keep an even head even when he is in action. Equipment and Skills Acting: When soldiers found him after being defeat, he fooled the king, even the soldiers for a few weeks and also kept his composure after meeting his archenemy Braxton face to face for the first time Leadership: shows leadership in battle Dancing: Intelligence: ever since his raising by Kultai, Viren has had a mind for intelligence Marksmanship: Viren is a crack shot with his pistol; he has never known to miss Swordsmanship: Viren is a skilled swordsman; trained by famed pirate Ismaros Tausen, he has held his own against many skilled swordsmen. He can even wield dual swords in combat. Involves swordplay, trickery, resources that are around him. Accuracy: throws knives Horse riding: Swimming: he is a strong swimmer. Agility: he fast enough to Strength and Fighting skills: during his time with the Kultai tribe, he gains strength despite his slender appearance, he could overpower even a tiger, yet strong enough to break chains even when he was 14 years old, can also send people with just one punch. The pistol is a hybrid between revolver and flintlock Compass he was given by the wizard Zabal Sword Relationships Kultai Tribe Keitara Basandre Ivanus Jennings Hayato Gaston Kenard Zabal Crimes committed Piracy, robbery, breaking & entering, false identity, breaking trade disruption, sabotage, destruction of company property, kidnapping. Trivia Inspiration the real-life pirate Samuel Bellamy who is known as the Robin Hood of the Seas, the character Sandokan from Emilio Salgari Sandokan series and Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. His name Viren means the leader of heroes in Sanskrit and Farukon is a falcon in Japanese. Animal Motif: tiger His name is pronounced as Viren Fa-ru-kon Category:Main Category:Calberdren Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate captains Category:Sea Tigers Category:Viren Farukon Category:Kultai Category:Former slaves Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Andolin Markell Category:Tiger's Eye Category:Tiger Category:Archers Category:Lore Category:Legendary Category:Rothya Wendel Category:Keitara Basandre Category:Dancers